Timeline of Ice Age (franchise)
Ice Age (film) A saber-toothed squirrel (known as Scrat) is trying to find a place to store his prized acorn. Eventually, as he tries to stomp it into the ground, he causes a large crack in the ground that extends for miles and miles and sets off a large avalanche. He barely escapes, but finds himself stepped on by a herd of prehistoric animals. The animals are trying to avoid the ice age by migrating south. Sid, a clumsy ground sloth left behind by his family, decides to move on by himself but is attacked by two Brontops whom he angered. Sid is soon saved by Manfred ("Manny"), an agitated mammoth who fights them off and is heading north. Not wanting to be alone and unprotected, Sid follows Manny. Meanwhile, Soto, the leader of a Smilodon pride, wants revenge on a group of humans by eating the chief's baby son, Roshan, alive. Soto leads a raid on the human camp, during which Roshan's mother is separated from the rest and jumps down a waterfall when cornered by Soto's lieutenant, Diego. For his failure, Diego is sent to find and retrieve the baby. Later, Sid and Manny spot Roshan and his mother near the lake, having survived her plunge. The mother only has enough strength to trust her baby to Manny before she disappears. After much persuasion by Sid, they decide to return Roshan, but when they reach the human settlement, they find it deserted. They meet up with Diego, who convinces the pair to let him help by tracking the humans. The four travel on, with Diego secretly leading them to his pack for an ambush. While having small adventures on their way, they reach a cave with several drawings made by humans. There Sid and Diego learn about Manny's past and his previous interactions with the human hunters, in which his wife and son were killed, leaving Manny a cynical loner. Later, Manny, Sid, Diego and Roshan almost reach Half-Peak but encounter a river of lava. Manny and Sid, along with Roshan, make it safely, but Diego struggles, about to fall into the lava. Manny rescues him, narrowly missing a fall into the lava himself. The herd takes a break for the night, and Roshan takes his first walking steps to Diego. The next day, the herd approach the ambush, causing Diego to confess to Manny and Sid about the ambush, and he tells them to trust him. The herd battles Soto's pack, and a short fight ensues. As Soto closes in for the kill on Manny, Diego leaps and stops Soto, who wounds Diego in the process. Manny knocks Soto into a rock wall, causing several sharp icicles to fall on Soto, killing him. The rest of the pack then retreats. The group then mourns for the injury caused to Diego. Soon, Manny and Sid manage to return the baby to his tribe, and Diego rejoins them, as the group begins to head off to warmer climates. Ice Age 2: The Meltdown/Ice Valley Incident The herd and all the animals of the Ice Age now live in a huge bathtub-shaped valley. Sid starts a kids camp, but nobody takes his seriously, including Manny and Diego. An armadillo named Fast Tony, perceived as crazy, warns of a deadly flood and the bark he sells is protective. Sid, desperate to do something iconic, prepares to leap from a huge waterfall in the area, but his friends stop him and discover Fast Tony is onto something. Scrat, looking for acorns, faces off Piranhas and Condors whilst swimming through a cave and exploring a cliff. A vulture tells the animals an ark is on the other end of the valley and it can save the animals, who begin to migrate. Meanwhile, Maelstrom and Cretaceous, two prehistoric reptiles, thaw from a glacier. Diego finds himself in a cave, and gets angry when Scrat appears to be following him. Scrat ventures further into the cave and faces Dung Beetles before escaping into a snowstorm. Manny, Sid and Diego take shelter, as Scrat is chased by Dire wolves until reaching a mountain. On top, Fast Tony challenges Scrat to bowling with penguins. Later, Manny, apparently the last mammoth left ever, needs alone time and ventures into the forest, leaving Sid and Diego to fend off two trickster opossums, Crash and Eddie. Manny meets Ellie, a female mammoth who reveals she thinks she is an opossum and is the 'sister' of Crash and Eddie. Sid invites them along for the trip. Scrat explores the forest, whilst meeting bears and monkies. After this, Scrat finds a condor, and it orders him to find it's missing chicks. Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie and the possums reach a melting frozen lake, where Maelstrom and Cretaceous attack, revealing Diego's aquaphobia. Manny fends the reptiles off. Shortly after, Scrat arrives by the Ice River, and collects some acorns before being eaten whole by Maelstrom. As the others continue, Ellie finds the place where she met the opossums as a lonely infant and accepts that she is a mammoth. However, she develops a grudge against Manny when he suggests saving their species. However, the others force them to make up when the ground collapses by rocky cliffs. Scrat somehow escapes Maelstrom, who has ventured into a Mud Bog. Scrat sneaks past the dangerous wildlife there, including lots of ferocious spiders. After a fight with their queen, Scrat arrives in the Mini-Sloth Village, but only to pass through. That night, Sid is kidnapped by the mini-sloths, who worship him and plan to sacrifice him. Sid narrowly escapes. The next morning, the herd are the only animals not on the ark, and a field of geysers blocks their path. Manny and Ellie argue about how to get across, resulting in Ellie and the possums turning back. Soon, Ellie is trapped in a cave, and the flood comes, resulting in Manny saving her and Diego overcoming his fear of water to save Sid. Maelstrom and Cretaceous arrive, but Manny kills them with the rock that trapped Ellie in the cave. Scrat finds himself inside a huge glacier, but using the objects around him he frees himself and a mammoth. Scrat unintentionally makes a crack in the valley and the flood is drained. A herd of more mammoths pass through the valley, but Manny and Ellie, in love, refuse to join them. Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs/Dino World Incident Film Canon=Ellie and Manny are expecting their first child, and Manny is obsessed with making life perfect and safe for the family, since his first experiences as a husband and father went bad when his family were killed by hunters. At the same time, Diego finds himself unable to catch a cocky gazelle he has been stalking and decides to leave the herd, believing that he is losing his predatory nature as a tiger. Sid begins to wish for a family of his own and “adopts” three apparently abandoned eggs that he finds in an icy underground cavern and call them Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko. Manny tells him to put them back, but Sid instead looks after the eggs, which hatch into baby Tyrannosaurus the next morning. Although Sid tries his best to raise the three dinosaurs, their rambunctious behavior scares away all the other animals’ young and ruins a playground Manny built for his child. A female Tyrannosaurus, Momma, whose eggs Sid stole, soon returns and carries both Sid and her young underground, with Diego in pursuit. Manny, Ellie, Crash, and Eddie follow as well and discover that the icy cavern leads to a vast jungle populated by dinosaurs thought to be extinct. Here, an Ankylosaurus threatens the herd despite Diego’s efforts to fend it off; they are saved from a further crowd of angry reptiles by a deranged one-eyed weasel named Buck. Buck has been living in this jungle for quite some time and is chasing Rudy (a huge albino Baryonyx), intending to avenge the eye he lost to it when he was young. He agrees to lead the herd through the jungle’s perils to Lava Falls, where Momma has taken Sid and her babies. In the meantime, Sid and Momma try to outdo each other in feeding the offspring; he loses this contest, but is soon welcomed into the family regardless. The next day, however, Sid is separated from the family and attacked by Rudy. Sid is knocked onto a loose rock slab that is floating on a river of lava and about to plummet over the falls. As the herd moves toward Lava Falls, Ellie goes into labor and a Guanlong pack strikes, causing a rock slide that separates her from Manny and Diego. Manny doubles back to protect her and Diego fends off further attacks, while Buck takes Crash and Eddie ahead to rescue Sid. Just as he goes over the falls, the trio swoops in on a commandeered Harpactognathus only to been chased by a flock of Pterodactylus on the way and saves his life. Manny reaches Ellie, and there is suddenly a reaction, the cry of a newborn baby girl. He wants to name her Ellie, or Little Ellie, but Ellie instead names her Peaches after the fruit (and the codeword they had chosen to use if she went into labor during the trip). Sid is saddened at the fact that he never had a chance to say goodbye to "his" children as he returns to the herd and learns of Peaches' birth. Before they can leave the jungle, they are spotted by Rudy, who begins to attack them at full force; Buck lures Rudy away from the group and is nearly eaten himself, before Diego can save him. Manny, Sid, Diego, and Buck double back to trap Rudy by ensnaring him in vines. He breaks free and resumes his onslaught. The herd is saved by the timely arrival of Momma, who charges at Rudy and knocks him off a cliff before roaring her victory. As she and her children wish Sid well, Buck, now without a purpose in life since Rudy is gone, decides to join the herd and live on the surface. However, a distant roar tells him that Rudy is still alive; he changes his mind and sends the herd home, blocking off the path to the underground jungle at the same time. Manny and Ellie welcome Peaches into their frozen world and admit that Sid did a good job looking after Momma's children. Diego decides to remain with the herd, while Buck stays underground, battling it out with Rudy. |-| Game Canon= Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas Ice Age: Iced In Sid wakes up Manny and Diego for foraging, but Scrat causes an avalanche and they are caved in. Crash, Eddie and Peaches (Ice Age) wonder where everyone went, so Ellie takes them to find the caved in friends. They do meet up and the caved in friends dig out while the others dig in. Eventually, everyone is free and returns home. Ice Age: Where There's Thunder Louis, a molehog, burrows out of the ground for the very first time. It doesn't take long for a thunderstorm to start and it sweeps Louis away. Elsewhere, Crash and Eddie spy on Peaches on Manny's orders, and they blow their cover by scaring a pigeon. Louis falls onto Peaches. He informs them of the storm and they rush into a cave. The storm passes and Peaches gets stuck, but Louis frees her and returns to his burrow. Ice Age 4: Continental Drift While Scrat inadvertently causes the break up of Pangaea, Manny and Ellie are forced to deal with the trials and tribulations of their teenage daughter Peaches, who has trouble fitting in with her peers. Ellie tries to support her daughter, but Manny becomes exceedingly over-protective. Meanwhile, Sid's family returns, but only long enough to drop off the elderly Granny before abandoning them both. Shortly after, a continental break-up separates Manny from the herd. Trapped on a moving chunk of ice with Sid, Granny, and Diego, Manny has no choice but to ride out the current. Meanwhile, a giant land shift encroaches on Ellie, Peaches, and those remaining on land, causing them to make their way toward the land bridge. Meanwhile, Scrat, in a subplot, finds an acorn that has a treasure map on it that directs him towards an island. After violent weather pushes them further away from land, Manny's group is captured by a band of pirates sailing on a floating iceberg led by a Gigantopithecus, Captain Gutt, who attempts to press them into his crew. When they refuse, Gutt tries to execute them, leading to their escape, which inadvertently cause the ship to sink. Gutt's first mate, a female sabretooth named Shira, joins them after she is left for dead. The herd washes ashore on Switchback Cove, which gives a current back to their home. Manny coordinates a plan using a group of hyrax to steal a ship that Gutt is planning to use, and they are able to escape using the ship, Shira staying with Gutt. Gutt forms another ship and plans to seek revenge on Manny. After narrowly escaping a pack of sirens, Manny, Sid, Diego, and Granny return home only to find the land bridge destroyed and that Gutt has beaten them and taken Ellie, Peaches, and the rest of the herd hostage. A fight issues, as Granny's pet whale Precious arrives and fends off Gutt's crew. Manny defeats Gutt in a final duel on an ice floe and reunites with his family and friends. Gutt subsequently encounters a siren that appears the shape of a female Gigantopithecus, and is eaten alive. With their home destroyed, Precious takes the entire crew, including Shira to a lush island. In the film's epilogue, Scrat discovers the island on the map, known as Scratlantis (a parody of Atlantis), but his uncontrollable urge to hunt acorns in the acorn-rich city inadvertently causes the entire island to sink when he unplugs an acorn drain holder; Scrat is then ejected into what is now known as Death Valley, California. Ice Age: The Hidden Treasure Ice Age Adventures Category:Timelines